


Spider-Daddy and his Spider-Boy

by kitkinks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (though not too much begging), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Facials, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Shota!Stiles, Stiles is 10, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkinks/pseuds/kitkinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: shota! stilinskicest (8-10 aged stiles?) It's halloween night, and the sheriff is in charge of wrangling the gang of kids (scott, lydia, etc.) out for candy, but he can't seem to keep his eyes off the way Stiles' spiderman costume forms over his young, innocent body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Daddy and his Spider-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt: shota! stilinskicest (8-10 aged stiles?) It's halloween night, and the sheriff is in charge of wrangling the gang of kids (scott, lydia, etc.) out for candy, but he can't seem to keep his eyes off the way Stiles' spiderman costume forms over his young, innocent body *especially around the little bubble butt* | So, after all the other kids are home, The sheriff helps stiles out of his costume, softly letting his hands roam over his baby's skin as he slides it off. Stiles then asks if his daddy wants to see how he learned to shoot webs, and then stiles wraps his hand around his own dick to half-hazardly jerkoff (he's so proud of himself) and basically the sheriff can't resist anymore and ravishes stiles on his kid bed. (Kinks: daddy, praise, cumplay, cocknursing, begging,)
> 
> My first request fill! Keep 'em coming at [kitkinks](http://kitkinks.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! I hope you enjoy, Haleshorror!

Whoever decided to make skin tight costumes for ten year old boys either needed to be arrested as punishment or rewarded with a blowjob.  This year, Stiles had been determined to dress up as his favorite superhero for Halloween and the Sheriff was never able to deny his son anything—but as soon as he saw his young son in his Spiderman costume, John knew that Halloween night was going to be _torture_ on him.  As the Sheriff, he always ended up on trick-or-treat duty as chaperone for Stiles and his horde of little friends.  Lydia with her witch costume, Isaac dressed as some sort of Pokémon or something, and Scott in his Superman costume for the second year in a row—that must have been where Stiles got the idea to be Spiderman from, but Scott’s costume came with a layer of fake muscles that hid the natural curves of the boy’s body behind foam.  _Stiles’_ costume had none of that, the Sheriff had made a conscious decision to buy one that didn’t, and it certainly served its purpose. 

John stayed back near the road as the mob of children he’s responsible for run off to each house.  He tried to tell himself that it was because at ten, Stiles’ friends were too old to want a parent going to the houses with them, but deep down he knew it was because Stiles always ended up at the end of the crowd, and John couldn’t keep his eyes off the way the thin layer of fabric curved over the round firmness of his son’s little ass.  The few brief moments away from the children also gives John a chance to lurk in the darkness and palm himself through his slacks unnoticed, which is the only thing keeping him from fucking his son in the middle of the street in front of all of his friends.

So when 9:30 pm finally rolls around, the Sheriff shuffled all the kids home as fast as he could manage so he could _finally_ have time alone with Stiles.

“And then there were like _five_ houses in a row that gave out _full size snicker bars!!_ ”  Stiles bounced around his father’s legs excitedly as the Sheriff unlocked the front door, already a little hyped up on sugar.  John didn’t plan to let him eat any more for a while.

“C’mon, baby boy.  Let’s get you out of that costume and then I’ll let you have a treat.”  The invitation sounded innocent enough, but John’s cock tented in his pants out of anticipation.

“Okay daddy.”  Stiles replied, and he ran off up the stairs in a flash with his father following at a speed that defies his age.  They end up on Stiles’ bed, John stretched across the twin mattress with his son’s little ass pressed firmly against his pelvis, tickling Stiles and reveling in the high-pitched giggle of the young boy.  Stiles squirmed on his father’s lap as he pulled the mask off, his face red from heat and his hair damp with sweat and sticking up at odd angles.  The Sheriff can’t resist running his hand through Stiles’ hair, resting his palm against his son’s flushed, warm cheek.

They froze like that for a few seconds before Stiles wiggled against him again.  “Daddy, I need your help to take it off!”  The impatience for candy in Stiles’ voice resonated with John’s impatience for Stiles, so John just pulls down the zipper on the back of the red and blue second skin and pulls it down, gently peeling off the top half of the one-piece suit so that it hung loosely around Stiles’ waist, bare from the hips up, revealing the beautiful, freckled paleness of Stiles’ upper torso.  It’s what John has been waiting for all night so he took the time to indulge himself, letting his large hands run over the smooth skin of his son, down the curve of his back and over his little stomach up to his chest, where he gently teased the dusty nub of Stiles’ nipple between his fingers.

Stiles was patiently sitting on his father’s lap the entire time, completely hypnotized by the Sheriff’s touch on his hot skin.  When his daddy’s hands reached his chest, he spoke finally with a shaky voice.

“I can shoot webs now, Daddy.”

The Sheriff smiled, and pinched Stiles’ pert nipples a little harder.  “You’re nearly out of the costume, baby boy.  You’re Peter Parker again.”

Stiles shook his head impatiently.  “Noooo, I really can.  Here, see.”

Before John could react Stiles was fidgeting his way out of the rest of the costume until it was down around his knees, his little cock bare and hard and out in the open (John had told Stiles that if he wore underwear, it would make the costume look funny).  John nearly broke right there.

The only thing that kept him from losing immediate control was the image of Stiles on his lap, almost entirely naked, flushed red and _jerking himself off_.  At some point recently, Stiles must have started playing with himself and discovered he could cum.  He probably did it plenty of times by now, stroking himself at a jackrabbit speed in the bed John was currently laying in until his dusty pink cockhead shot cum up his flat stomach.  And he didn’t even know what he was doing.

Now, Stiles had his forehead pressed against his father’s shoulder as he jerked himself as fast as his hand could manage, his voice tense and shaky.  “J-Just wait Daddy…  I promise I can do it, i-it just takes a little time…”

That was it for John.  He gently moved Stiles back and kissed him on the lips, able to taste the sugar and chocolate on Stiles’ tongue as he forced his own into his son’s perfect mouth.  The Sheriff wasted no time in unbuttoning his shirt and discarding it, still working his tongue along the curves of Stiles’ mouth, making a map so he could remember it in the nights to come—but if everything went his way, he would have this mouth again, every night for as long as Stiles would let him, tasting the sweetness of his beautiful son.

Stiles pulled back with a gasp like he’d been electrocuted.  He was close, being so young and so eager he clearly was on a total hair trigger, and John just smiled and moved his hands back to Stiles’ nipples, playing with the tiny nubs and watching as Stiles’ face contorted in pleasure he clearly didn’t know was possible, his cock spurting his little load of cum up John’s stomach.

“W-Woah.”  Stiles moaned, “That’s more than I’ve ever shot before!”

John couldn’t resist running a finger through the white liquid and sucking it clean, tasting the sweetness of Stiles’ release.  Stiles looked at him curiously, then scooped some off of John’s skin with two fingers and shoved them both into his mouth to the knuckle.  His eyes widened. “I didn’t know it tasted so good!”

That gave John an idea.

“Y’know, baby boy, I can shoot webs too.”  The excitement on Stiles’ face was stunning, and soon he was bouncing on John’s lap.

“I wanna see, I wanna see!”

John grabbed Stiles by the hips—god his hands looked so big against the tiny torso of his son—and moved him off to the side so he could shimmy out of his pants and finally set his own hard cock free.

“Oh my gosh, it’s so big!”  Stiles was back on John’s lap immediately, wrapping his tiny fingers around John’s considerable girth—Stiles had always been small for his age, and John’s cock was exceptionally large, nearly the length of Stiles’ entire forearm.  “Am I gonna be this big someday, Daddy?”

John kissed his son softly on the lips again and nodded.  “One day, baby boy, you’re gonna be just as big as Daddy is.  You’ll shoot even more _webbing_ too.  But it takes a little more work to get it to come out.  I’m gonna need your help, little guy.”

Stiles looked ecstatic at the idea of helping his dad out.  “What do I need to do?”

In a quick motion he repositioned himself and his son so that Stiles was laying directly in the middle of the bed with his head propped up on the pillow, and John was straddling his chest, a muscular leg on each side of Stiles’ frail torso.  Stiles looked up at him expectantly.

“You need to use your mouth, baby.  Just open it up as much as you can, so Daddy can use it.  Can you do that for me?”  Stiles mouth was open before he finished nodding, and John placed the head of his cock on his son’s pink, plump lips.  John had thought of sinking in between these lips so many nights before, and now his cock was leaking heavily, dripping precum over Stiles’ mouth in anticipation.  “Just wrap your lips around the head for now, okay baby?  We’ll start slow.”

Stiles obeyed  On instinct alone, Stiles began to lick at his father’s cockhead nestled in his mouth like it was candy, and John shuddered out a moan and gripped his son’s hair.  “You’re so perfect, baby.  Such a smart little boy.  You know exactly how to make Daddy feel good.”  Stiles tried to smile around the intrusion in his mouth, but the width was too much.  “I’m gonna put more in your mouth now.”

Slowly John pressed into the wet, tight heat of Stiles’ mouth slipping in slowly inch by inch, watching as Stiles repositioned a little to accommodate it but never made a noise of complaint or showed any resistance.  John expected Stiles to react once he’d taken as much as he could, but that moment never came.  When John eventually stopped, it was because he felt Stiles’ nose buried in his pubic hair.

His son had no gag reflex.

Stunned and mildly concerned, he pulled back out, watching with wonder at the string of saliva and precum that connected his cock to Stiles’ lips.  “You okay, baby?”

Stiles nodded and licked the slick from his lips.  “It’s a lot, but it feels nice.  Are you ready to shoot webs now, Daddy?”

John smiled and laughed, but shook his head.  “No, baby.  Daddy needs more time than you took.  Can I go back in your mouth now?”  Stiles responded by opening back up, and this time John sank in to the hilt in one fluid motion.  He was about to pull back out and start fucking his baby’s face, but Stiles had had another stroke of genius, and was gently suckling on the Sheriff’s cock, sucking the massive length like an oversized lollipop, and making little pleased noises like it tasted just as good.  John just kept still with his cock nestled in his little boy’s throat, enjoying the way it tightened and pulsed with Stiles’ experimental sucking.  But soon, John’s resolve started to fade away and he slipped back out til just the head rested on Stiles’ tongue before pushing back in.  “So good, baby boy…  You’re doing perfect, my perfect little hero.”  The praise made Stiles twice as eager in his sucking, and he actually started pushing his head forward to take more of his daddy’s cock before John even thrust back in.  “Daddy’s beautiful little boy…”

John was getting dangerously close at record speed, and after a couple last firm pushes into Stiles’ mouth, he pulled back out to just the head again, letting Stiles nurse it hungrily.

“I have a better idea, Stiles,  One that will work a lot faster for Daddy.”

Stiles dropped his head back against the pillow, his lips red and shiny and his voice hoarse.  “Okay daddy.  I’ll help you do it faster however you want.”

Stiles’ blind acceptance of escalation nearly made John cum—he actually had to grip onto the base of his cock to keep himself from releasing too early.  He was too close to his dream now to finish just by using Stiles’ mouth.

Tonight, he would fuck his son.

“I need you to suck on Daddy’s fingers just like you did with his cock, okay baby?”

He didn’t even wait for Stiles’ nod before pushing three fingers into his boy’s mouth, watching with intense pleasure as Stiles suckled on his fingers just as eagerly as he had his daddy’s cock, looking up at him with those big brown eyes, so eager to please.

“Okay that’s good.  Now turn over, Stiles.”

Stiles flipped onto his stomach, his ass sticking out in the air, so round and beautiful and _open_ for him.  John could see the little pucker of Stiles’ hole when he teased a spit-slicked fingertip against it.  “This might be a little uncomfortable to start, baby boy, but it’ll feel really good once I have you nice and stretched.  So I need you to be patient.”

“Oka— _aah_!”  Stiles was interrupted by one of his father’s fingers slipping into his virgin hole.  The little pucker tightened around John’s knuckle, and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from his perfect little boy’s ass, not with it swallowing him up so readily.

It took a few minutes for Stiles to relax around the intrusion, but once John felt the tenseness around his digit subside, he gave his finger an experimental pull, his heart beating hard in his chest as his finger slipped back out, then in, fingering his little boy nice and slow.

Stiles was quiet, though, his face curled into the pillow, but John didn’t let that stop him.  He pushed in a little farther, pulled back out a little faster, and hooked his finger inside his boy to help start to ease the muscle open.  That’s when Stiles finally reacted.

“ _Daaaaaaddy._ ”

The noise was 100% pleasure, and John took that as a cue to push in a second finger.  “You’re doing so good, Stiles, taking Daddy’s fingers so well.  Does it feel good yet, baby?”

Stiles nodded, though his eyes were shut tight.  “ _Oh, daddy….”_

In just under five more minutes, John had three fingers inside Stiles’ heat and was easily spreading them open, and Stiles, perfect, eager Stiles, was pushing back on them.

“More, Daddy.  Please, I need something more.”

John stroked Stiles’ hair with his free hand.  “The only thing more is Daddy’s cock.  Do you think you’re ready for it, baby?”

Stiles nodded like he’d trade all of his Halloween candy away if it meant having a dick inside of him.  “Please Daddy, I need it.  I need more.  You s-said I was perfect, I-I was so good, I can do it, I promise!  _Pleaaaase!_ ”

John didn’t have the heart to deny his son after begging so beautifully.  There was no way John was going to risk hurting Stiles though, so he made sure to lube up heavily, fingering some into Stiles and coating his own cock in a thick layer to make the slip in easier.  “Okay, Stiles, I need to you relax as much as you can.  Daddy’s cock is a lot bigger than his fingers.  Just stay calm, and breathe, okay baby?”

And with that warning, The Sheriff lined his cock up with his son’s hole and started to push.  The resistance was still so much it took more work than Sheriff expected to get his cockhead through the tight ring of muscle, but once the initial block was breached, he sank into the exquisite tightness of Stiles with surprising ease.  Stiles’ little voice cried out as the Sheriff felt his pelvis meat with the firmness of Stiles’ ass, his entire length buried in his boy.

Stiles would need time to adjust, and to be honest the tight _hotness_ of being inside his boy’s body was enough for John for the time being, so he gently wrapped himself around his little boy, holding him close and kissing his shoulder, his neck, his hair, any inch of Stiles he could reach with his mouth.

“That was perfect, Stiles.  You’re doing great, you’re okay.  I’m gonna wait until you feel okay before I keep going.”

Stiles nodded, his breathing uneven.  They lay like that for some time, the Sheriff just getting harder inside his boy’s ass and Stiles looking frail and so small underneath him.  But eventually, Stiles _moaned_.  “ _Daaaaaaddy.  I-It feels so good now…_ ”

John wrapped his arms around Stiles’ chest and pulled out slowly, kissing Stiles on the lips so he could swallow the moan that broke out of his boy when he pushed back in.  It was hands down the best Halloween treat John had ever received, and if Stiles’ reactions were anything to go off of, his son’s best as well.

In no time at all John was pumping steadily into Stiles, who had gone weak and lax against the mattress, mumbling brokenly into the pillow. “ _Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy.”_ Stiles repeated his mantra with each thrust, and each weak repetition made John that much closer to his own orgasm.

“I love you so much, Stiles.  My little Spider-boy.”

Stiles responded by cumming untouched, shooting his second small load over the sheets underneath him.  As Stiles rode out his orgasm, his ass clenched deliciously around John’s cock, and it soon became clear that he would not be able to stop himself from cumming this time.

He pulled out (earning a frustrated groan from Stiles) and flipped his boy onto his back, kneeling over him and jerking off furiously, gripping the headboard with his free hand to keep from collapsing as he shook and tensed as he got nearer and nearer to completion.

“You did so good, baby.”  John gasped just as everything went white hot inside him and he came, thick and hot and sticky all over Stiles’ flushed face, getting white threads of his release into his little boy’s hair, dripping off those long dark eyelashes, splattered across that cute button nose and striping Stiles’ beautiful, full lips.  Stiles immediately licked what he could into his mouth and swallowed it down.

“Daddy makes even more,” He mumbled, “And it tastes even better…”

Stiles look exhausted as John rolled onto the mattress and pulled Stiles on top of him, going back and forth between licking his face clean and kissing his own cum into his son’s mouth.  The way Stiles moaned in his arms gave it all away—this was his boy’s new favorite treat, and he was absolutely hooked.

Once Stiles’ face was nearly clean he rested his head on his father’s bare chest.  “Love you, Daddy.”  He was asleep before the Sheriff could say it back.

“ _God_ , Stiles.”  John groaned.  He kissed his son’s sweat-damp forehead.  There would have to be a bath time tomorrow morning, but that would be a perfect way to give Stiles another treat—because Stiles may have been hooked, but John would never be able to resist again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a little too much fun to write. Lord help me.


End file.
